General Sargas Ruk
General Sargas Ruk is the final boss of the Saturn system. He can be found on the mission Tethys. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Ember Helmet, Ember Chassis and Ember Systems blueprints, and an Orokin Cell. Appearance and Abilities Sargas Ruk resembles a Grineer Bombard with black and purple/light blue armor (depending on lighting), using Gorgon and being equipped with a personal shield. However, his shield is much stronger and also recharges almost instantly at a very high rate (approx. 2 seconds, with approx. durability of 200). He can, also, create a shockwave by stomping, just like the Heavy Gunner does (it seems that the cooldown time between each shockwave blast is pretty quick compared to the Heavy Gunner). In addition, he has access to two extra abilities that he uses often during combat. Reversal Field: The most annoying skill at his disposal is the Reversal Field. Similar to Mag's Bullet Attractor ability, Sargas Ruk can place a magnetic field around you, shown as a blue whirlwind that encircles the player. This works exactly like mags Bullet Attractor does. All bullets that hit the sphere around you will be drawn to you. This means enemy bullets, your own fire but also your teammates. In other words, if you're using a gun with high damage or high fire rate, you can kill yourself in a matter of seconds. It also blocks inside Vauban's grenades and causes Nova's Null Stars to attack you along with Excalibur's Radial Javelin. The field disperses after approximately 10 seconds. Players are advised to get to cover when under the effect of the attractor. Teammates should watch their fire so they don't down the player accidentally. Barrier Shield: Sargas Ruk can put up a bullet deflecting shield to provide cover for himself. While it is similar to Volt's Electric Shield ability, it has the additional effect of draining the player's shield in order to set up, instead of consuming energy. However, he tends to move away from this shield, making it much less effective than it otherwise would be. He will only start using this ability when he reaches half health. General Sargus Ruk, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Grineer perfection is inevitable!"'' *''"Flesh is the flaw!"'' *''"You are a walking tomb, (name)."'' *''"Grineer dominance will prevail!"'' *''"(warframe)? Your pretentious suits are no match for my power!"'' *''"Grineer immortality begins with the shedding of flesh."'' *''"You are in the presence of Grineer perfection!"'' He tends to do his cinnematic taunt regardless if you skip it or not, which you can use to your advantage. Running up to where the marker is, without directly facing it, then placing frost's snow globe in the spot will make him slow when he spawns. Look up to activate his cinnematic but quickly skip it by pressing space repeatedly, then if you have a melee weapon that has a knockdown effect knock him down, and the slowing effect of the snowglobe will keep him on the ground long enough for most weapons to finish him off before he gets up and attempts to use any of his abilities. Stats Strategy There are two ways to do it: *Slow Runs - when you have normal weapons. *Speed Runs - when you have a set of weapons to rush across the map and kill him. 'Slow Runs' Once the General is located, take some time to eliminate all other enemies in the room so you can focus on him later. Due to his shield's high recharge speed, a rifle with high fire rate is crucial to sustain damage. In general, you can treat him like any other Heavy Gunner, and stay in mid-range while close to cover. However, it is advised to shoot in short bursts instead of just holding down the fire button, otherwise a sudden Reversal Field can be devastating to yourself (unless using Trinity's Link ability when you are close to him). When the Field activates, take this chance to find new cover to adjust to Ruk's current location and reload. Do not use damaging abilities unless his shield is down already, otherwise it may be wasted if his shield regens before you break it, such as if he puts a Reversal Field on you. It goes without saying that having teammates will assist greatly in taking down his shields. If you are in a group instead of soloing, position your group in different directions around him instead of clustering together. This can allow you or your team to flank Sargas Ruk when he puts up a Barrier Shield against one of you and sustain damage to prevent his shield from recharging. A high difficulty group tactic would be to shoot in turns instead of in unison. This way one can shoot while the other reloads, decreasing the number of opportunities for the General to recharge his shield. If you choose to solo this boss, there is also an easy way to take him down quickly. You can use Nova's Molecular Prime when Ruk is in range (best paired with a SHADE sentinel)cloak yourself, therefore causing Ruk not to tag you with his Reversal Field, then knock him down with a kick in the face, or using a melee weapon strike(best when the melee weapon has North Wind mod equiped), giving you time before he stands up and tags you with his annoying Reversal Field, and shoot him right in the head with a well modded, high fire-rate weapon(e.g.Kunai or Hikou), garunteed to kill him before he even stands up. 'Speed Runs' In general it is a speed run - your objective is just to get orokins by killing the Ruk, so you ignore killing anything else (unless obstructing movement). That means you have a maxed class and you are equipped with special set of weapons. Usually when in team then everyone has similiar loadout for fast map movement. After reaching Ruk he is executed and if he does not drop orokin cell, then people usually disconnect and make game again. When returning from successive drop you can move slower, and also check out extra loot boxes - you may find another orokin cell :) Class loadout - depends on class: *Rifle Amp aura - increase damage *Continuity - extend skill duration *Streamline - decreases energy use for skills Weapons loadout: *Sniper/Bow with high crit chance and damage *melee with fast movement - equit weapon that gives forwad thrust when using slide, for example Dual Zoren, it is just used for fast movement over the map *Orthos can chop him down in 3-4 good charge attacks *A close to maxed damage Hikou can decimate him in just 2 clips Warframe choice: one of the best is Banshee, because of its two abilities: Sonar and Silence. When getting close to Ruk you use Silence so he may not notice you, which is very handy. Then you go closer to him to activate animation, spress space to skip it, and just then use Sonar, which will show his weak spot. He should wander around in one place - in that time you have around 5 seconds to kill him. Don't get too close to avoid knockdown by his attack. Usually you have enough time to hit him once or twice in a weak spot, which is sufficient. The worst thing that can happen is his skill that reflects the damage and usually it ends in your instant death :) With that strategy you should be able to make a successive speed run in around 2 minutes (if not looting the boxes). It is also worth noting that Ash and Loki are able to farm him very easily. Once you run into the room, and his cutscene begins, skip the cutscene, and immediately cast invisibility/smoke bomb. Ruk (if he saw you) will run to where you last were, if he didn't he will begin wandering around. If you have a high charge damage weapon (like Orthos) you can take him down in 3-4 charge attacks. Hikou (as noted above) can also take him out in 2 clips with enough damage mods. If using this method as Loki, you should still have enough time invisible to kill him, collect your findings, and begin escaping the room with one invisibility cast. Trivia *Pre-Update 9, Sargas Ruk was generally the second Grineer boss that players will encounter, after Captain Vor. *According to the mission briefing, Sargas Ruk had been raiding and annexing Tenno-controlled dig sites in the region, which is the main reason that led to him being targeted for assassination. He is also the main Artifact Hunter of the Grineer faction. *It is said that Ruk has a deep hatred for any Non-Grineer. He also considers flesh as a flaw, and implanted many body modifications into himself as a result of his pursuit for "Grineer perfection". *As of Update 8, Ruk has been moved from the Asteroid Base to the Galleon. Ironic, as Ruk is the only Grineer boss who really belonged in an Asteroid base due to his background as an artifact hunter invading Tenno-controlled dig sites. *Oddly, during the lobby cinematic it actually shows a Grineer Scorch wearing Ruk's helmet. This the only boss cinematic, besides Councilor Vay Hek in which his decoy is shown, that have something out of place in the lobby cinematic. **DE has specified that Ruk may be getting an update with abilities that reflect his possession of Ember blueprints. The presence of a fire based weapon in his cinematic may be the first step in this direction. *Very rarely, Ruk will "double-drop" mod, although this is purely a visual glitch and the second mod is actually a resource. This has only been observed to happen with Orokin Cells. *When on the catwalk in his chamber, the cinematic will not play correctly, resulting in the edges of the screen stretching out, and Ruk playing his "Bring It" animation. However, the camera will stay behind the player as normal, and the player will have complete control of their frame. *Also during this time, Ruk has no shields, will not move or use abilities, but seems to have a noticeably higher resistance to damage. Even with this resistance, enough people, or enough firepower, can bring Ruk down very quickly without much trouble, or greatly reduce his health. **When killed before his cinematic ends, Sargus Ruk will taunt the player one more time, then Lotus alarms the player about the target, and afterwards, will note the player for the successful attempt as if the assassination is completely regularly. Media -WARFRAME Ruk.png|Boss Lobby, Oddly Showing A Scorch Wearing Ruk's Helmet(U9) Sargas Ruk cinematic.jpg|Sargas Ruk during the cinematic General_sargas_ruk.png|General Sargas Ruk Sargas_Ruk.jpg|General Sargas Ruk prior to U6 Sargas_Ruk_shield.jpg|Sargas Ruk and his Barrier Shield Sargas_Ruk_closeup.jpg|Sargas Ruk closeup SargasRukNew.jpg|Sargas Ruk in the Grineer Asteroid Base Sargas_Ruk_silly.jpg|(insert silly caption here) CBruk.png Future_Ruk.jpg|New Ruk Mesh Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer